<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ring by turnipdad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743189">Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad'>turnipdad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JanuRWBY Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, JanuRWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake thinks of the Faunus Princess, and prays that she won't share the same fate.</p><p>JanuRWBY Day 13: Mythology</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JanuRWBY Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warning: Suicide Mention</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They told me one story about a faunus princess who came here. She was in love with a human, a noble youth she couldn’t have.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gave him a sacred ring carved from a seashell as a token of her love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When a messenger brought her the ring from the battlefield where her true love fell, she climbed this mountain and threw herself into the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some say she died of a broken heart. The old ones would say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I think it was closer to a broken neck.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Sitting in the diner, Blake thumbs the ring inside her pocket. Waiting for Ruby, Weiss, and Maria to pick up Oscar has left the remainder of their group time to dwell on their thoughts.</p><p>Everything went wrong so fast. From the heating grid going off, to Ironwood’s betrayal, and now Salem hovering over Mantle and Atlas, her lack of action just as threatening as any display of strength could ever be.</p><p>There’s a very good chance they could die. Huntsmen never had a good life expectancy to begin with but having the Queen of Grimm’s attention certainly didn’t help.</p><p>Blake doesn’t know why the ring brings her so much comfort. If anything at all, it’s a sign of heartbreak just like the Faunus Princess and Human Noble. Maybe it’s because it reminds her so much of the bottle cap she threw away at sea or the idea that she could be with her other half, that even though the Faunus Princess couldn’t be with her beloved, that Blake wouldn’t let the same fate befall her.</p><p>So caught up in her thoughts, Blake doesn’t notice Yang trying to catch her attention.</p>
<hr/><p>Kneeling in front of the temple, the Princess prays. Her love had gone off to war and had promised to return. Despite her pleas, he insisted on going.</p><p>“My people need me. I would be a disgrace if I didn’t stand amongst my men as they fought in my father’s name.”</p><p>The love between a human and faunus was taboo, and the fact that a faunus princess and human noble were together would lead to demands for their heads to roll. But the Princess wouldn’t let the world stop her from being with her beloved.</p><p>Unable to see the young noble off, the Princess carved him a ring. Made of the rarest seashell, it’s golden sheen could only be compared to the sun. A symbol of their love, and a promise that he would return. </p><p>But weeks turned to months, and soon enough, no one could reach him.</p><p>“Your Highness! Oh, Your Highness,” The messenger cries, making his way up stairs to where the Princess knelt in prayer.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Your Highness, I come bearing grave news,” Searching through his satchel, he pulls out a familiar ring, the golden lustre now dulled by dried blood. Placing the ring in the Princess’s hands, he can only offer his condolences. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Blake?” Caught off guard, Blake flinches.</p><p>Yang leans forward, teetering off the edge of the table, and looks into Blake’s previously distant eyes.</p><p>Blake stares back, taking in Yang’s concerned expression, “Are you okay?”</p><p>And Blake comes to a realization. Maybe it’s because the world is falling apart outside of the small diner they’re in and knowing that it’s very possible that this might be the last calm moment they’ll have before everything truly falls to chaos. Or maybe it’s the small whisper in the back of her head, telling her how easy it would be to just push herself up, and finally know how Yang’s lips would feel against her own. How it didn’t need to be a fantasy anymore.</p><p>But Blake knows that she’d do anything for Yang. The Faunus Princess’s love that was cut too soon, would not befall Blake. That no matter what they face, Blake will always be there for Yang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been off my groove lately, so hopefully I'll get back into it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>